RedundantRegret
Personality A rather cordial and amiable fellow. He tends to get along with everyone he can, and rarely gets in bouts or fights. Has made plenty of good friends on Trollian and tends to enjoy the company of most, if not all of, the regulars to #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER, where he is a standard fixture and currently OP/Mod. He used to have a strong belief in the caste system, as he "knew his place". But, he's grown out of that, started to have lost sense of why that really needs to be. He thinks of everyone as equals now, unless there is an appointed leader or authority figure that needs to be there. He has also been known to tease and taunt, if not to rouse a slumbering friend out of lethargy, or to give them something to be lively about, but never out of straightforward hatred. He's actually, and with some hesitant regret to admit, not sure if he can hate enough to fill the black quadrant. Relationships He met his Moirail, Arakka Kaliope, in a chat room while, as she describes it, "gently antagonizing" the patrons. They became fast friends and immediately took to one another. They've been <> for about three years, or 1.4 Alternian solar sweeps. His Matesprit he met somewhat recently. Shanni Hersch, a Noble blood, took to the zombie first because of his interesting state of being, then afterwards for his persistent courting and wooing. They've been deeply flushed for one another for a few months so far. Sorcen does not have an appointed Auspistice or Kismesis. "Life" Sorcen was once an outstanding citizen of the Alterian Empire during his time alive. He went on hunts, culled and killed, and in general knew his place. However, at around the 40-sweeps of his life, while indeed becoming older, he heard of teachings from someone called the Signless, some great speaker who spoke to his own kind of an Alternia that could be held together with love and peace. He attended and listened, as did a handful of other trolls, and absorbed every word the Signless offered and gifted his listeners with. Sorcen even took it upon himself to ferry some of his own friends to these meetings, trying to help spread the knowledge of these great lecturings. However, he was unfortunately caught during one trip to it. He, his friends, and even his Lusus, were tortured, publicly harassed, and put on display, being made an example of to all the spectators that were there at his inaptly termed execution. At the last stretch of his life, when all was going dark, his closest friends and Lusus dead and limp in his own line of sight, a Subjugglator came close to him and thought it would be funny, if, for some sick final joke, he let this Yellow blood actually live, for as long as he wanted-- with a twist, of course. Sorcen spit at him, blood and saliva slapping the Highblood on the cheek. The higherBlood found this to be utterly hilarious after but a brief moment of silence. Because of Sorcen's further transgression, the Subjugglator thought it proper that he was stripped of his mouth privileges and had his perpetual damnation set in motion; By way of some arcane chucklevoodoos, his life was suspended at the last moment of it; eternally he is animated, or at least until it wears off (if it even does), living this perverse and unforgivable violation. He abandoned the cities, his Hive demolished, and name stricken, he found his way to the Arid Badlands, much like the desert. It's reasonable to assume he did this out of the thought that no one would desire the company of a ragged shambler body, and a damned and punished heretic. Here, he built his own hive from the ground up, on top of a mesa. He is without his custodian, and for the longest time, friends. He has established an internet connection and through his own construction, a husktop, so he may peruse the digital world. He tends to do this, solely, as there is little else to do with his life. Here, he has met most of his friends and connections. Traits, Quirks, Things To Know His Lusus was a feathered carrionbeast he called Vulturedad. Somewhat more energetic and a little full of himself, he scraped by using the bare means of survival and didn't attempt to work at things unless it was essential. He highly valued Sorcen in his life, even if he was an asshole. His emotes generally have one eyes, " .] " " .B " or uses an x when excited, "x]" His quirk also makes him make the first two letters in acronyms, things that are generally capitalized, etc, to instead be lowercased. As such, all handles will be lowercase (CRR -> crR. CG -> cg. NASA -> naSA. Et ceterum). Also as part of his quirk, the number 4, when a quantity will always be "4", and "for" will be "four", even when starting a sentence. FOur example, he may DAre someone to do something four 4 turns He's sort of shameless, and doesn't get embarrassed easily. He know what's in good taste and what isn't, so won't be found suddenly ripping his face open /just because/. There's generally reason for it. However, this does lead to some moments like being in some memorable outfits in #TRUTH_OR_DARE_FOREVER. (Pic) The name Necros is a play on Necro, meaning dead. Sorcen is Necros backwards, a further play on his life; reversed but still the same. Sorcen also sort of has a ring to it that may remind one of "Sorcery" or "Sorceror", and Sorcen is a decently strong psychic Yellow blood. His symbol was more of a happy accident that was stuck with. On creating the character it was meant to look something more like a small "x" with the bottom half of the legs of the x being split in two and going down with a hook. There was a miscommunication to the person making the sprite, and a poor (amazing) reference picture by Sorcen's creator turned it into what it is now. The number 4 is a number closely tied to death, or at least is a common trope with it. In memos he will always be 4 minutes in the past, to really signify and push the joke of redundant regrets. The consorts of his land are Skullmonkeys and his Denizen is Cerberus. RedundantRegret 01:53, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fantroll Category:Reference Images Category:Yellowblood Category:Awesome Category:Dead